


Спасение (Rescue)

by NikasSlav



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey, Ecco the Dolphin (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikasSlav/pseuds/NikasSlav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>дельфин Экко застрял в Промежутке, но его спас коричневый дракон Дулут</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спасение (Rescue)

**Author's Note:**

> кроссовер с игрой Sega Ecco: The Dolphin. Продолжение сюжета после концовки The Tides of Time

Что-то пошло не так. Машина времени, построенная Атлантами, забросила дельфина Экко в ледяную тьму. Видимо, королева Вортекс специально нарушила потоки времени.  
Холод пронизывал его, дышать становилось нечем. Во мраке Экко ничего не мог разглядеть. «Я пропал в межвременье», — подумал он и попытался воспользоваться сонаром, чтобы просканировать окружающую его пустоту. Но ничто — оно и есть ничто…  
Вспомнилась привольная жизнь в океанах Земли, до того, как пришли Вортекс. Дельфины могли плавать где захотят, и свободно дышать, а здесь что? Экко попробовал пошевелиться, но он словно вмерз во мрак вокруг него. Запас воздуха был на исходе —дельфин чувствовал, что вот-вот задохнется. «Да, это вовсе не то прекрасное будущее, которое показывала мне Треллия», — подумал Экко и собирался уже закрыть глаза, чтобы встретить собственную смерть, но тут сбоку от него возникло нечто. Крепкие лапы с когтями схватили его, и дельфин даже не успел испугаться, как ледяная тьма внезапно сменилась ярким солнечным светом. Дельфин понял, что его несет огромный коричневый дракон, лишь отчасти похожий на тех, что встретились Экко в далеком прошлом Земли.  
Экко обнаружил, что они летят вдоль морского берега. «Где это я?» — озадачился дельфин.  
«Ты на планете Перн. Бедняга, как же ты очутился в Промежутке?» — раздалось в голове у дельфина. Экко удивленно посмотрел снизу на дракона — неужели тот обладает телепатическими способностями?  
«И не только ими, — ответил дракон. — Меня зовут Дулут, а моего всадника — Марко Галлиани».  
Только тут Экко обратил внимание, что на спине у дракона сидит человек. «Вы можете телепатически общаться с людьми?» — спросил дельфин.  
«Да, и это для нас естественно. А вот дельфина-телепата я вижу впервые. Отпустить тебя к сородичам?» — Дулут заложил крутой вираж, и Экко смог разглядеть в море плавники других дельфинов.  
«Да, конечно!» — с радостью ответил Экко и отблагодарил дракона за спасение из ледяной тьмы. «Мне не привыкать вытаскивать застрявших в Промежутке», — ответил Дулут и, подлетев к самой поверхности воды, выпустил дельфина на волю.  
Экко издал радостную трель — море Перна напомнило ему те времена, когда он жил беззаботно. Дельфины встретили его щелчками, а один, подплыв поближе, неожиданно совершенно четко произнес:  
— Дельфины Перна приветствуют тебя!  
«Вы умеете разговаривать вслух?», —изумлению Экко не было предела.  
— Да, но не можем общаться телепатически, хотя мы тебя слышим, — в голосе дельфина тоже слышалось удивление.  
«И вы живете на этой планете, дружа с драконами и людьми?», — спросил Экко.  
— Все именно так, — ответили ему сразу несколько дельфинов и смешно закивали над водой.  
Экко выпрыгнул из воды высоко-высоко — а затем с удовольствием плюхнулся в воду, нырнув поглубже. Затем дельфин еще раз передал благодарность Дулуту и спросил его: «А что такое Промежуток?»  
«Сложно объяснить», — смутился дракон. — «Я умею телепортироваться из одного места в другое, а Промежуток где-то посередине и в то же время нигде».  
Дельфин высунулся из воды, чтобы увидеть коричневого дракона. «А как вы телепортируете?» — заинтересовался Экко.  
«Сначала у меня не получилось, и я едва не застрял в Промежутке навечно. Только позднее мы со всадником поняли, что нужно четко представить себе то место, куда хочешь попасть — и тогда телепортация будет удачной».  
Сердце Экко забилось сильнее. Дельфин был телепатом, обучился у Треллии телекинезу, а значит, сможет и телепортироваться! И тогда спасение придет не только к нему одному, а ко всем поющим, что вскоре присоединятся к дельфинам Перна!


End file.
